


Lay With Me, Stay With Me

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Asgardian Tony Stark, Confessions, Feels, Friendship, Hurt Tony Stark, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Loki Angst, Loki Feels, Loki Needs a Hug, Love Confessions, M/M, Period-Typical Homophobia, Pining, Possibly Unrequited Love, Pre-Thor (2011), Uncertainty, Unrequited Love, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 18:13:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6577171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is avoiding Anthony. The Prince said something Anthony can't get out of his head, and the distraction causes him to lose focus when he shouldn't have. The near death steels Anthony's resolve to find out just how truthful Loki was being when he asked Anthony for something they both knew better than to speak about.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay With Me, Stay With Me

**Author's Note:**

> This story came out of well, _almost_ nowhere. I had written down a plot idea months ago and when working on _Sharpen Your Teeth_ (and a few other stories) wasn't happening, I decided to read old ideas. What started as a "let's extend the plot further than where you had it" decision soon turned into three thousand words and the ending of this story. Um. Whoops?

Anthony was distracted.

It wasn’t an excuse. It was a mistake to have gone with Thor when his mind was so at odds, but he couldn’t refuse the Crown Prince. He was just a subject, a member of the court and a close friend of Fandral’s.

Loki though, he could do whatever he wanted, and when he chose to remain on Asgard, no one but Thor could contest it - and the Thunderer wasn’t about to do that.

All things considered, Anthony wasn’t even sure he _wanted_ Loki to come. He was too... confused by what had happened to be certain of how to act around the Mage.

He didn’t know what to say, what to do. He didn’t even know if Loki had been lying and he’d merely failed to fall for the other’s trick.

Anthony _simply didn’t know_ and his concentration was divided because of it.

He’d also grown used to Loki’s constant presence with their hunting party. He’d make snide remarks, whisper insults and throw up illusions while keeping an eye on everyone to make sure they would leave unscathed.

This time he hadn’t been there and this time, when the bandits ambushed them, Anthony wasn’t at his best and he was caught unawares.

The sword plunged through his chest and Anthony had crumpled. He heard Thor roar in fury but little more than that as he collapsed to the ground, focusing on the grip of his sword in an attempt to maintain defence. His other hand was pressed to his chest once the blade was withdrawn.

Fandral had quickly leapt to his side and was protecting him, but there was soon little Anthony could do as his friend drew the attention of the remaining opponents. Sif was clutching his shoulders moments later as Volstagg lifted him. He barely refrained from crying out as a new wave of pain engulfed him. His eyes wanted to drift shut but he was roused by Thor grabbing his chin, his harsh voice demanding, “Remain awake, Howardson.”

He wasn’t particularly good at following orders, but he still tried to follow the Prince’s. They’d been in a forest and so they needed to clear it before Thor was able to call Heimdall and activate the bifrost. Anthony was sure he dropped in and out of consciousness despite his best efforts as he didn’t remember the return to Asgard, but he _did_ remember the healing rooms.

The healers were running around, attempting to repair and mend his injuries. He’d opened his eyes briefly, blurrily - and while he was no longer feeling pain, it was still hard to keep his eyelids from falling closed again. He’d dragged his attention around the room before stalling on Thor.

The Crown Prince had a hand on Loki’s shoulder and was speaking to him earnestly. Loki had his arms crossed and was staring directly at Anthony with a drawn and worried expression. The second he caught Anthony’s gaze, his eyes widened and the briefest flash of guilt occurred before he turned away. He shoved off Thor’s hold, stalking out of the room and never looking back at either Aesir.

Anthony couldn’t do anything more than close his eyes and fall into oblivion, lost to the healing sleep his attendants were trying to coax him under.

* * *

His body was sleeping peacefully, but his mind was moving restlessly. 

It kept cycling him back through memories; the look of Loki’s anxious, guilty face and tense posture. The happier, mischievous times they’d had in their friendship. The last conversation he’d had with the Prince. 

Anthony kept returning to that.

It had been weeks ago when Thor had been searching for battle and had found little more than a spar with comrades. They had been visiting one of their less frequented taverns a few day’s ride from the palace. 

Thor had decided they needed women and drink and after a long ride on a journey Anthony had not wanted to take, the boisterous nature of the idea had not appealed. He’d been forging a new sword when Fandral and Thor had found him. He'd been using some different techniques discovered in some tomes Loki had unearthed for him and hadn't wanted to leave.

He’d attempted to abstain from the outing, but Thor had been insistent and refused his answers. Anthony had been forced to attend but had spent the majority of the ride - upon finding Loki present - regaling the Mage about the success of his information for metalwork. 

They’d been enjoying themselves and Thor’s decision hadn’t boded well for further talk between them. The second Prince either avoided socialising or succeeded in creating some mass scandal amongst the populace. He would flash an innocent smile in the middle of the chaos, mouthing _‘what?’_ in the face of Anthony’s wry smirk.

Loki had noticed his lack of enthusiasm and had sent him a strange look, but Fandral had commented first, “Come, Anthony! We’ll charm ourselves some beautiful woman to lay with. A good bit of company for the evening, I’d say!”

Anthony had smiled but muttered under his breath once his friend had turned. “You’d say alright, but what would _I_ say? A sword I’d sooner spend my time with.”

He hadn’t expected anyone to hear, but Loki had obviously been listening and had moved his steed closer. His words were quietly spoken as he suggested, “Or, you could spend the night with _me_.” 

There had been enough lightness that it could have been a casual, simple offer - but there had been just enough inflection, just enough _intent_ that Anthony had snapped his head around to stare at Loki with shock.

The other’s eyes had run through numerous emotions as he’d watched him. Anthony couldn’t have begun to pick them, and he eventually forced himself to seek clarification, “I beg your pardon, my Prince?”

Loki had flashed a smile but there was something almost grimace-like about it. “Oh, just a friendly offer, but I’m sure, despite your words, you would rather join the others in the tavern.” He nodded; the image of politeness.”Good evening to you, Anthony.”

He was moving his horse forward before Anthony could respond, leaving the Aesir with the most baffling feeling he had just been propositioned. He forced himself to dismiss it at the time, but when Loki seemed to disappear from him completely, Anthony wasn’t so sure.

It left him at odds, it left him _distracted_ , because if what he thought had happened was correct, Loki had just admitted to something dangerous.

He had admitted he liked _men_.

It was why Anthony couldn’t believe it was true. Why in the Nine Realms would Loki admit to an offense that could get him killed? Why would he dare take the chance?

Loki the Liesmith had to be lying.

... _And yet._

And yet Anthony didn’t know. He couldn’t be certain about what Loki had meant. But lying in a bed, healing from a wound that could have killed him, Anthony swore that he was going to find out.

* * *

Anthony didn’t forget his decision when he woke up. He didn’t forget it in the next thirty six hours he was trapped in the healing rooms and forbidden from leaving. Loki hadn’t visited him in any of that time - not when he was awake, at least, but one of the older healers had told him quietly that she had caught Loki hovering by him in the evening.

It only firmed his resolve, and the moment he was discharged Anthony was looking for the second Prince. He tried the usual places; the library, the gardens, Loki’s chambers, but the Mage was nowhere to be found.

He’d been annoyingly frustrated until one of the stable hands had spotted him. He’d always had a good rapport with the royal servants, making sure to treat them kindly and never ask much of them, despite Thor and Loki assuring him that as their friend, he could.

Loki had been the one responsible for pulling the strings that let Anthony’s stallion, Jarvis, reside in the royal stables. Anthony still did most of the maintenance himself, but he talked to the stable hands, joked with them. It made it much more likely they would help and look after Jarvis when he couldn’t. It also, in this case, assisted him in _finding_ Loki.

The second Prince had dismissed all the servants at the stable and, to the other’s knowledge, Loki was still there now. Anthony had thanked him before making his way quickly to where he _hoped_ the Prince would still be. Because Loki - when he wanted to avoid someone - could make himself impossible to be found. Anthony wasn’t a Mage; he couldn’t distinguish or break wards. If Loki wanted to evade him, there was little Anthony could do but keep trying until Loki gave in.

Despite not knowing if he’d have success, Anthony was still nervous when he entered the deserted stables. The area was made up of multiple courtyards with four horses to a cloister. Anthony expected to find Loki with his own stallion, but the royal family’s square was empty. He did hear noise further to his left and slipped through the arched corridor that would take him to the next section. He stilled when he reached the end, only partially revealed, as he watched Loki petting and feeding a horse - but not just _any_ horse. He was giving affection and royal oats to _Jarvis_.

 _And yet..._ his mind told him again as he watched the Prince take the time to do something so _unnecessary_.

But it could all be a rouse, couldn’t it?

Anthony shifted a little closer; just enough that he could stay mostly hidden but still hear Loki’s murmured words, “Your master will return to you soon,” he informed Jarvis. “His healing is progressing well. He will be sore for some days, but it is common with such a...” he took in a breath, his eyes going distant. When Jarvis’ snout nudged him, he continued, “Such a hazardous wound.” Jarvis whinnied and tossed his head and Loki’s mouth twitched slightly. “I assure you, Jarvis, do not fret. I have seen him myself and I have checked the progress of the spells. Anthony will return to you soon.”

Anthony couldn’t help his own smile and he shifted a bit more, leaning against the wall and allowing himself to become visible. Loki was finished feeding Jarvis, it was only a matter of time before he’d notice Anthony anyway.

“Thank you for looking after Jarvis, Loki,” Anthony told him, watching the Prince stiffen and freeze. “Although, I did not believe it was your duty.”

Loki’s startled gaze flew to Anthony, his eyes darting over the Aesir’s form before being dragged back to Jarvis. “I know how particular you and he are.” Loki answered, stroking the horse with gestures that were less smooth. “I thought it best to make sure he wouldn’t break from his stable looking for you.”

Anthony knew it was a lie but he didn’t call him on it, he just took the remaining steps until he could stand beside the other. They remained in silence for a moment, with Anthony reaching out and patting Jarvis’ mane. Loki’s hands twitched when Anthony got too close but he didn’t remove them. Anthony took a subtle breath, knowing he couldn’t put it off, before beginning the subject he’d come to discuss, “You haven’t been around often, Prince Lo-”

“Please, don’t call me that.” Anthony frowned and looked at the other, but the Prince still wouldn’t meet his eyes. Loki removed his hands from Jarvis just long enough for them to glow green before he placed them back and elaborated. “I know you too well, Anthony. Please don’t refer to me by title when we have this conversation.”

“And what conversation is that?”

Loki’s mouth pulled uncomfortably. “The one I should have let us have many days ago. We are shielded now.” He swallowed. “You may say what you think.”

“Mm.” Anthony ignored the comment of the warding. It did make dangerous topics easier to speak of, but that was only if Loki wasn’t fabricating - and it was best to be sure on that before he said anything too damaging. “I had wondered about your insistence to avoid me.”

Loki snorted, but his humour was bitter. “You are a smart man. I would have thought you would welcome the space.”

Anthony watched Loki carefully and hoped he wouldn’t regret it as he cautiously said, “Because you made an advance.”

Loki’s jaw clenched, and his hands spasmed slightly against Jarvis’ pelt. The horse shifted slightly at the motion and it made Loki go back to patting him softly as he murmured, “I... misjudged matters. It will not occur again.”

Anthony was silent for a long moment as he digested it. He had nerves churning through him and he didn’t know what would happen, but Anthony still made a request. “I would like to ask you one question, to be answered with full honesty, Loki.”

“Honesty? From me?” Loki’s smile was barely there.

“May I have it?”

Loki’s eyes actually flicked to him for one, worried moment before he turned back to Jarvis and shrugged absently. “If you must.”

Anthony resisted the urge to shift on his feet or to make light of it, to change the context and leave everything where it was - but he knew better. Loki had confirmed enough to make things awkward, to make their odd friendship fracture. Anthony had to find out where he stood, _completely_ , or nothing could ever be fixed between them or moved past.

“Was the request you made merely to bed me or were you searching for something more?” Loki didn’t move, he just stared at Jarvis and swallowed. He then, without looking at Anthony, turned and began to walk away. Anthony quickly acted and caught his arm, causing Loki to still. “I don’t do this to humiliate you, Loki. I need to know. Please, answer my question.”

His eyes flittered around the landscape but never landed near Anthony. “I had thought one night may be a possibility, and had it been, I would have taken it.” He finally turned and looked at Anthony with pained sadness. “But I’m well aware not even that is an option.” Anthony’s grip on Loki tightened and Loki dropped his eyes to the point of contact, sighing slightly. He looked back up with his mask firmly in place. “Well, do as you wish; strike me.”

Anthony blinked and his grip slackened. “What?”

“I told you, Anthony. I’m not your Prince, I’m not anyone but Loki.” He tilted his chin up. “You may strike me.”

“You think I came here to hit you?”

Loki gritted his teeth. “You deserve to. I shouldn’t have attempted to solicit you. I shouldn’t have _refused_ to attend the hunting party with Thor. I should have been there. I should have protected you all instead of hiding, not only for fear of my presence discomforting you, but for fear of _you_ , of what you would _say_.” Loki clenched his fists. “But you have been kinder than you need be. Strike me now and we will forget this occurred and I will grant you as much space as possible knowing the friendship you hold with Thor.”

“You can’t want me to stop spending time with you.”

“You can’t _want_ to spend time with _me_ ,” Loki hissed. “I’m, I’m,” Loki’s knuckles were white with fury as he spat out the word, “I’m _ergi_ as they have always suspected, and my attentions and affection, however unreciprocated, are _for you_.”

Anthony swallowed and looked at Loki carefully, his breath was coming heavily and his eyes and lips were tightly pinched. “You’re not lying about this.”

Loki barked out a harsh laugh and raised the arm not gripped by Tony to rub a hand across his face. His voice was weary as he admitted, “No, Anthony. No, I’m not lying about this. Why ever would I?” He dropped his hand and looked at the Aesir ruefully. “I’m despised enough as it is, why fabricate something that would only further hurt my reputation?”

Anthony still wasn’t completely convinced, but he was slowly edging closer and making Loki stiffen. He looked ready to bolt as Anthony stopped right in his personal space, their faces only inches apart. 

“What are you doing?” Loki questioned, his voice almost but not quiet warbling on the first word.

Anthony just stayed exactly where he was, scrutinising Loki and watching how his eyes kept dropping to Anthony’s lips with every few seconds that passed. “Anthony,” Loki sounded almost panicked, “Anthony please, don’t-”

“Don’t, what?”

Loki licked his lips, swallowing thickly enough to see. “Don’t do this.”

Anthony titled his head. “Do what?”

His breathes were rushing out, the movement of his chest brushing Anthony’s they were so close. “ _This_ ,” he hissed and his eyes dropped and lingered once more on Anthony’s mouth. “Strike me instead, please, I-”

“I’m not going to hit you, Loki.” 

Loki shuddered and his eyes fell closed, his next words were a whisper, “Then I will have to survive you shoving me.”

He opened his eyes and tipped himself forward, catching Anthony’s mouth in nothing more than a press of lips. Anthony stayed completely still, waiting for what would happen next, and when Loki’s hand came up to cup his cheek, barely the faintest tremor in that first second of contact, Anthony finally, _finally_ let himself unwind. His lips curved into the smallest smile and he pressed his mouth back against the Prince’s.

Loki, far from _melting into him_ like Anthony had suspected, jumped back as if he’d been burned. Anthony still had a hold on his arm and that was probably the only reason the other hadn’t fled. Loki was staring at him with fearful pain. “I told you,” he whispered, “I told you I am _not your Prince_.”

“You are alway-”

“Not _now_ ,” Loki near begged, a very fine waver on the word and a frustrated, longing glare aimed at Anthony. “Reject me, _hit_ me.” His hand came up and he jerked, not seeming to know where to put it before giving in and cupping Anthony’s neck. “Do _not_ accept me.” Loki licked his lips. “Do not kiss me for obligation or worry,” his eyes skittered away and his words were breathed so quietly, Anthony barely heard them, “or favours.” His gaze came back up. “Anthony I...”

_I love you._

Anthony’s eyes flew wide as he realised the words. They weren’t spoken but they were swimming in his emerald gaze, desperate and wounded. Anthony knew Loki didn’t want to be showing the emotion, didn’t want _any_ of this conversation, but he wanted it less than a lie.

Bringing up his hand, Anthony touched Loki’s cheek with some small shock. “You’re not lying.”

Loki flinched away. “No. I told you, I’m not-”

“ _Loki_ ,” Anthony insisted and placed a gentle hand on his neck. “You’re _not lying_.” Loki still seemed confused, but Anthony could feel his heart beating like the wings of a butterfly. “You have to understand that of all the things you could have asked me for, how dangerous it was for me to be _wrong_.”

“I do not-”

“If you didn’t want me,” Anthony shifted closer, wetting his lips and trying not to startle his already nervous Prince. “If you had no proof, if you were _playing_ with me and I said yes... there is no end to the ways you could have destroyed me.”

“You thought...” Loki breathed, hurt sweeping across his gaze.

Anthony leant forward and pressed a very soft, very chaste kiss to the corner of Loki’s mouth. When he pulled back Loki’s eyes were fluttering back open. “I asked you what you wanted from me. I couldn’t... I thought you were genuine, but you’ve tricked me before. I can’t... any other jest I could dismiss, but the power that you would have been able to hold over me...”

“You like men _too_ ,” Loki breathed almost reverently and a hand finally came up and found Anthony’s cheek. 

Anthony smiled and stroked the Prince’s jaw line. “I like _you_.” He smiled a little apologetically. “I just had to be sure you did too.”

“I do,” Loki admitted quickly, “of course I do.” 

He leant forward without hesitation, capturing Anthony’s mouth and being immediately accepted. Anthony even pulled him closer, wrapping an arm around the Prince’s back and losing himself in that gorgeous man’s mouth.

They kissed for a long time, only pulling back when they needed air. When they did, Loki’s eyes were bright with the wicked delight that had always made him attractive - and Anthony had thought, _unattainable_. He darted in for one more kiss, daring to believe this was _his_.

“You were brave,” Anthony told him when they broke again, and Loki blinked. “Thor charges into battle every day and we join him like a sea of fools.” He brought a thumb up to brush Loki’s lip. “I have never known another who is braver than you. This could have injured you terribly.”

“It still can.” Loki caught Anthony’s hand and brushed his lips across the Aesir’s knuckles. “This is not something even my Mother can protect us from. If another finds out, there will be consequences.”

 _Execution._

It rang through Anthony’s mind like the solemn blare of a war trumpet and Loki’s eyes were filling with the resignation and wisps of grief that said he’d heard the same. “I should never have asked you.”

Anthony tightened his hold. “Why did you?”

“Because,” Loki told him, “I thought you might be willing to bed me. I thought a fleeting dalliance with you would at least sate me.”

“But you didn’t expect more? Didn’t _plan_ for more?”

Loki half-smiled. “The risk would stop you, would stop _anyone_. I am a Prince,” he reached out and brushed Anthony’s face again. “I am watched attentively because of my status, never mind my tricks and schemes.” He sighed and there was so much regret in that exhalation. “To court me is to court eventual discovery. You like me and that is,” Loki shook his head, smiling brilliantly even if it never quite reached his eyes, “that is more than I anticipated.”

“So, what?” Anthony asked after there had been a noticeable pause. “We kiss a few times and confess we have _feelings for each other_ and you’re going to tell me we just, what? Stop?”

“No,” Loki shook his head. “I am going to take you to my chambers and we are going to spend tonight together. We are going to learn every _inch_ of each other.”

Anthony’s eyes had darkened and he _very much_ liked the idea of that, but there was something incomplete about it. “And then what?”

“And then you can decide whether I’m worth the risk of something more.”

Anthony frowned. “I can’t decide now? Because you-”

Loki covered his mouth with quick fingers and shook his head. “I’m going to make you consider this long and hard, Anthony. You are rash and reckless. You think things through but this is no small decision to me. I need to know you can last a week, a month, a _year_ having _this_ kind of relationship with me in secret.”

“Loki-”

“This is not a situation built to last,” Loki said it simply but with no small amount of sorrow. He brought his fingers from Anthony’s mouth to brush his chest where he’d been pierced. “I will not be able to touch you or express my feelings for you in public and nor will you for me. I will be required to marry eventually to seal some political alliance or another.” His fingers moved up Anthony’s pectoral to his neck before dancing across his cheek. “I did not expect to find you had feelings for me or I would have never breached the notion with you at all.”

“You would have made us _both_ miss out on this because of the fear of what _might_ happen in the future?” Anthony asked, unable to fathom how Loki could have done that.

“What _will_ happen,” Loki answered, shrugging faintly, but his eyes were locked on his fingers as they made patterns on Anthony’s skin. For all that he was talking about their eventual heartbreak, he looked like he had found a measure of peace just having Anthony before him and accepting his touch. “I don’t pretend otherwise. I love lies, Anthony, but I don’t relish believing in this one.”

“And what if we _do_ continue it? What if we’re with each other for the next century? What if we’re in _love_ and don’t want to be apart? Why can’t we change that future? There are _eight other realms_ out there, Loki. Why can’t we go to one of them? The Elves don’t mind men who love-”

“You’ve said that twice,” Loki cut in, his gaze narrowing sharply.

“What?”

“Love.”

Anthony suddenly realised the important part he’d missed. “You don’t think I’ll fall in love with you.”

Loki’s eyes darted away, but he still admitted candidly, “Few like me. I am grateful to call you one of them. I am grateful your feelings are inclined even _more_ towards me than others, but the courtship we're proposing will not lend favourably to you developing something more. I’m being logical.”

“But-”

“Sneaking inside the palace, stealing moments when we can and when I can mask us from the eyes of others? Anthony, you have a reputation among woman and a nature that does not _lend_ to the shadows.” Anthony flinched slightly, more than aware of the truth of the statements, but Loki’s hand was on his cheek, soothingly. “I cannot tell you that even _my_ feelings won’t change under the constraints I’m listing. A day, a week, more; right now I would be happy for _any_ amount of time with you as mine.”

Anthony tilted his chin stubbornly and held the Prince’s gaze. “And if I tell you I love you in a hundred years and you love me too. What will you do then?”

Loki swallowed roughly. “If you love me after one hundred years of secrecy and wish for me to leave so that we may be together, _truly_ together.” He ran a careful hand down to hover near Anthony’s mouth. “Then I will.”

Anthony slowly smiled, the gesture causing the tips of Loki’s fingers to brush his mouth. “You better get good at hiding us then, because I don’t want to be caught before I can ask you that.”

Loki huffed out a laugh, it was as disbelieving as his eyes, but there was still something there, buried behind that worried green. It was something longing that _ached_ for the future that had them happy. Anthony understood Loki’s preoccupation on the fear because Loki was always looking in front of him and preparing for the worst. He _survived_ the worst because he always expected it to befall him. 

Anthony also knew that he wasn’t yet in love - and Loki knew it too. That was why he was still cradling Anthony like he was precious and limited. Anthony couldn’t say that he wasn’t - that everything wouldn’t fall apart in a decade. But Loki had told the truth when he’d called Anthony reckless, but he’d also missed something important too. The difference between them was that where Loki made decisions in the shadows, Anthony made them in the heat of the fight. He made them suddenly and loudly, but he still made them _carefully_ and he’d made his choice the second Loki had refused to look at him even while still taking care of his horse.

He’d made the decision when Loki was brave enough to reach for a piece of what he wanted, certain it would fall apart - but holding onto it all the same.

Taking Loki’s face in his hands, he brought their foreheads together and whispered against the other’s mouth, “I don’t have anywhere to be today,” he pulled back just slightly and asked, “Let me spend it with you?”

Loki smiled a little helplessly. “You may _always_ spend it with me.”

Bringing him down for a kiss, Anthony pressed his smile against the other’s lips even as he felt the pull of magic envelop them. When he pulled back and looked around they were in Loki’s chambers and the Prince was looking at him uncertainly even as his hands moved to stroke and map Anthony’s chest. “How do you prefer to bed? Do you wish to lay with me?”

 _Do you wish to take me?_ Anthony translated, but oh, how he didn’t want that with _his_ Prince.

“No,” Anthony shook his head. “No, I would rather _you_ take _me_.”

Loki’s eyes filled with pure heat and he pulled Anthony into a kiss, his shoulders losing the remainder of their tension as he embraced the other. When they finally broke apart, Loki told him. “It won’t bother me, should you want to change, should you-”

“I’m sure we will find many ways to enjoy each other,” Anthony promised Loki, interrupting his words and slowly pushing him back by the shoulders. “For now, my Loki,” and he didn’t miss the way Loki’s eyes blazed at the term, “I believe you promised to learn every inch of me.”

Loki needed no further prompting as Anthony was pulled through the room, reaching and falling onto his bedding. Loki rolled them until he was caging Anthony into the bed; his hair was falling across his face as he stared down at the other. “Somehow, this is nothing like my imaginings.”

He was grinning happily, as if they were _exceeding_ his predictions, but that wasn’t what Anthony was focused on. _How long have you wanted me?_ Anthony’s mind was already trying to go back and revaluate their friendship to figure it out, but Loki’s hands slipped under his tunic and his mouth fell over Anthony’s.

Anthony brought his hands to Loki’s hair and dismissed further thoughts until later. He had a day in his Prince’s bed to focus on, and, with any luck, decades to discover the depth and extent of the other's feelings - as well as his own. Pressing his mouth to Loki’s neck, he felt a shot of lust go through him at the sound the Mage let out.

 _I will always stay with him_ , Anthony told himself in that moment.

And although he didn’t know it yet, in exactly one hundred and two years, he would repeat that sentiment aloud and his Prince would live up to his word.

Together, and for their happiness, they would run.

**Author's Note:**

> SO. ENJOY ALL THESE FEELS. I'M SURE I DID XP
> 
> I also amused myself greatly by thinking of Jarvis as 'Just A Very Intelligent Stallion'.
> 
> I hope you all liked! Please let me know your thoughts :)


End file.
